1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networking. More specifically the present invention relates to cloud-based web workers and storages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, numerous types of computing devices are available. These computing devices widely range with respect to size, cost, amount of storage and processing power. The computing devices that are available today include expensive and powerful servers, relatively cheaper Personal Computers (PC's) and laptops, and yet less expensive microprocessors (or computer chips) provided in portable storage devices, automobiles, and household electronic appliances.
In recent years, computing systems have become more portable and mobile. As a result, various mobile and handheld devices have been made available. By way of example, wireless phones, media players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) are widely used today. Generally, a mobile or a handheld device (also known as handheld computer or simply handheld) can be a pocket-sized computing device, typically utilizing a small visual display screen for user output and a miniaturized keyboard for user input. In the case of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), the input and output can be combined into a touch-screen interface.
In particular, mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) have become extremely popular. Some mobile communication devices (e.g., Smartphones) offer computing environments that are similar to that provided by a Personal Computer (PC). As such, a Smartphone can effectively provide a complete operating system as a standardized interface and platform for application developers.
Smartphones, along with other computer systems, often run web browsers. A web browser is a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. Some modern smartphones, however, extend the use of web browsers to not only resources on the World Wide Web but to all resources available to the phone, making the web browser an integral part of the operating system of the smartphone.
Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) is the standard markup language used to create web pages on the world wide web. HTML5 is being proposed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) as a major revision to HTML. Although the HTML5 specification has been under development since 2004, many features of HTML are supported by the latest builds of modern browsers, such as WebKit, Firefox, and Opera.
Included in the HTML5 specification are the concepts of web workers and local storages. A web worker is a script that runs in the background within the browser, independently of any user interface scripts. This allows for long-running scripts that are not interrupted by scripts that respond to clicks or other user interactions, and allows long tasks to be executed without yielding, to keep the web page responsive.
The popularity of computing systems is evidenced by their ever increasing use in everyday life. Accordingly, techniques that can improve computing systems would be very useful.